


Leverage

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rimming, Smut, sugar daddy with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun acquires a sugar daddy, Junmyeon just wants to play with legos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt #117) Writing this gave me life, it was a blast. Special thanks to my amazing beta S and to the original prompter.

So he didn’t really need a $1,000 dollar watch, a pair of maroon vintage loafers or a signed Miranda Kerr beauty bible. But the fact remained he had ordered all three, the proof contained in the long white envelope marked ‘monthly statement’. Sehun tore up his credit card bill without even opening it.

“Dude, you are going to at least pay the minimum, right?” The way Chanyeol said it made it sound like Sehun had just stepped on a basketful of fluffy kittens.

“With what, another credit card?” Sehun let his body go slack. He plopped down on the outdated sofa that took up a big chunk of their dorm room. If it was up to Sehun the thing would be in the garbage where it belonged, but Chanyeol had some sort of weird attachment to the piece of furniture so Sehun let it be. Arguing with Chanyeol was a tiring exercise.

“How do you have this much debt already? Didn’t you get your first credit card like a year ago?” Chanyeol mashed buttons on his handheld, enhancing the action by making shooting noises. Sehun thought it sounded more like a broken dying robot than shooting noises.

“Whatever, I am going to the cafe.” Sehun didn’t feel like talking about how he had maxed out not one, but three credit cards in twelve months. He didn’t feel like seeing his closet, so full clothes were spilling out onto the floor. He didn’t feel like being reminded he had spent a lot of money on a lot of things he probably shouldn’t have. If his parents weren’t still sending him a monthly allowance he would probably starve.

Of course there was always the option of getting a job, but that would take ambition and Sehun was never much for that concept. Especially not when he needed to maintain at least a C average for his parents to still speak to him (and more importantly send him money). A job plus managing schoolwork was just not going to work for him. Ever.

 

“His name is Junmyeon,” Baekhyun leaned in and whispered. “Don’t look or he will know we are talking about him.”

“ _We_ aren’t talking about him,” Sehun deadpanned. “You are talking about him while I whine about money.”

“This IS about money.” Baekhyun slapped at Sehun’s arm. “He is the answer to all of your fiducial troubles.”

“I think you mean fiscal,” Kyungsoo said loudly as he took a seat.

“Same difference.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at the newcomer.

“No, not really.” Kyungsoo smiled.

They were gathered in the little coffee shop by campus. It was a place that Sehun and his friends wandered in and out of through the day, usually never in tandem but overlapping their visits so they usually had someone to sit with. Sehun liked the place for their bubble tea, grilled cheese sandwiches, and excellent wi-fi speed. Not that it mattered since he probably couldn’t afford a sandwich and a glass of bubble tea in another day or two.

“He is loaded, even lives off campus in his own apartment.” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows. “How does that sound?”

“Makes me want to rob him.” Sehun stared at the person Baekhyun had pointed out. He looked stuffy, dressed in a tweed jacket and blue button down, thick rimmed glasses perched on his nose, and a behemoth textbook on the table in front of him.

“I wouldn’t do that, he probably knows taekwondo.” Kyungsoo spoke through a mouthful of croissant.

“He probably does. He is on the honor roll, plays sports, and is rich.” Baekhyun sighed heavily. “Look Sehun, the answer to all your problems.”

“I thought you said I shouldn't look.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Listen, just get him to go out with you and I am sure he will pay for things.” Baekhyun smiled brightly. “Might even let you move in.”

Sehun choked on his bubble tea. Kyungsoo pounded a fist into the middle of his back in an effort to get him to stop coughing.

“You mean like a sugar daddy?!” Sehun grabbed a napkin and ran it across his mouth, picking up the drops of chocolate he had spit out.

“Isn’t that referred to as prostitution?” Kyungsoo added.

“No, no, no. I mean sugar daddy maybe but why try to fit a label. You date him, sleep with him, and he buys you stuff. Simple arrangement.” Baekhyun clapped his hands together.

“I am pretty certain that is called prostitution,” Kyungsoo reaffirmed.

“Whatever it is called I fail to see why you think it is an option.” Sehun grabbed his bubble tea and stood. “I might be desperate but I am not _that_ desperate.”

“He has been staring at you for the last week, Sehun, and though you failed to notice I certainly did. Ten bucks says he would go out with you and shower you with gifts.” Baekhyun whispered through gritted teeth.

“Prostitution is illegal,” Kyungsoo reminded him.

Sehun stomped his foot in annoyance. “Whatever it is I am not doing it. Now if you will excuse me I need to go beg my brother for some money.”

Sehun tossed his cup in the garbage on his way out, using more force than was necessary. It bounced off the rim and landed a few feet in front of the table where Junmyeon was sitting.

Sehun looked from the cup to Junmyeon to the cup and promptly stalked out of the cafe, not wanting to deal with the hassle of what his friends had implied.

 

 

 

Sehun forgot about Baekhyun’s suggestion for the next week. He didn’t find a magical new source of money and he charged up his last remaining credit card but still hadn’t moved past whining daily about the situation.

That is until Chanyeol brought up a ski trip.

“Skiing, cute boys, hot chocolate, and alcohol. What isn’t there to be excited for?!” Chanyeol introduced the idea to the group on a Tuesday, by Thursday everyone had a hotel room reserved except for Sehun.

“Fine, whatever, I can just study or something.” Sehun had tried to act chill about it but there was no way for him to disguise his signature pout, not when even Kyungsoo was excited for the trip.

Eventually he became so annoyed just hearing about the super-wonderful-can’t-miss weekend away that he avoided everyone. Which is how Junmyeon found him, sitting alone at the small coffee shop on campus as he shirked hanging out with his friends at the usual place.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Sehun had his head face down on the table. He hadn’t been paying attention to anything but his own misery, which was the only reason Junmyeon had been able to sneak up on him in the first place.

Sehun lifted his head long enough to see who it was, not recognizing the voice. When he found Junmyeon standing over him, two cups of coffee in hand, he wanted to groan.

“I was just leaving.” Sehun pushed his chair back at lightning speed and stood.

“Oh, that is too bad.” Junmyeon frowned. “I was coming over to ask you something. I realize this might be strange since we have never talked.” He set one of the coffees down. “I am Junmyeon.” He held out his hand and smiled.

Sehun’s instinct to run was momentarily replaced with a curiosity, probably an insane one, but a curiosity none the less. Also a ski trip. Definitely curiosity and a ski trip were his motivations. He shook Junmyeon’s hand. “I am Sehun. You said you came over to ask me something?”

Junmyeon nodded, looking a bit sheepish. Sehun hadn’t seen Junmyeon up close before, now that he was standing only a few feet away from him he had to admit that despite his dorky appearance he was blindingly attractive.

“This is really going to sound weird but, are you going on a ski trip this weekend?” Junmyeon looked embarrassed.

Sehun wanted to flip the table. Off course that would be the question - what else was there in his life at the moment except his lack of going away for the weekend?

“No.” Sehun’s answer came out harsher than he intended but it was hard to hide his annoyance.

“Ahh. Really?” Junmyeon sat down, a dejected look on his face. “I was hoping you were going. I don’t know Baekhyun that well but was happy when he invited me. I thought since you were always with him you would be there too.”

“Why does it matter if I am there?” Sehun folded his arms.

“You just look like someone who needs a weekend away.” That bright smile, blinding white teeth, was directed at Sehun.

“Well I don’t have the money so I can’t,” Sehun spat.

“Is that why? I can pay for you if you want,” Junmyeon offered.

Sehun had an inkling he was standing at a crossroads, a really bizarre crossroads with unforeseen consequences. A choice that required careful thought--

“Really?!” Sehun flashed his own megawatt smile. “But I can't pay you back?”

“That is fine.” Junmyeon gestured towards the place Sehun had vacated. “Sit, we should talk about the details.”

Sehun plopped down, ignoring the voice in his head that told him not to, told him that it was probably a bad idea to get involved with a man who was buying his affection. He drowned out that little voice by exclaiming, “I am glad you noticed I needed a vacation, my friends can be so _insensitive_ sometimes.”

“You look stressed. Wow, I probably sound like a creep. I mean, it is hard not to notice when we both go to the same little cafe.” Junmyeon chuckled. “Really, I am not a creep.”

Sehun shrugged. It didn’t really matter to him if Junmyeon was a creep as long as he paid for his ski vacation. “So if I can’t pay you back how does-”

“Consider it a new friendship present.” Junmyeon pushed one of the cups of coffee across the table. “Just like this.”

Sehun had never heard of a new friendship present. Was that some kind of sugar daddy codeword? He would have to ask Baekhyun later. Clearly he had known what he was talking about, since Junmyeon had been anything but subtle. It was practically the third thing he said to Sehun: “let me buy you this.” Wow, so direct.

Since he had already taken the plunge into this odd arrangement and had no idea what to do next he went for small talk. He picked up the coffee and sipped it. “So are you coming down with everyone or driving yourself?”

“I think I am going to drive myself. I have to come back early on Sunday for a meeting.”

“Are you in the same class as Baekhyun or-” Sehun had no idea how they had become acquainted, at least to the level where Baekhyun would invite Junmyeon on a trip with the rest of their friends.

“Yes. I am the teacher’s assistant for his business law class.”

“You are a grad student?!” That meant he was at least four years Sehun’s senior.

“No, not exactly. I am allowed to take some grad courses this year. I am a senior.”

Sehun felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from Chanyeol, scolding him for leaving his socks laying around again.

“Hey, I gotta go.” Sehun acted like it was important. He was already feeling a bit uncomfortable with this new arrangement. He needed some time to digest the fact the man seated across from him was now buying his love, or lust, or, well however the whole thing worked. Plus he really needed to pick out what he was going to wear that weekend.

“Before you go- do you think, um-” Junmyeon stuttered. “Would you mind riding down to the resort with me. I have never been there and don’t want to get lost.”

Great, he probably expected road head. Sehun managed not to roll his eyes. “Yes, that’s fine.”

“Can I give you my number?” Junmyeon pulled out his cell. After a hasty exchange of phone numbers Sehun was sleepwalking back to the dorm, ready to rub it in Chanyeol’s face. He was going to the resort, money be damned.

 

 

The drive to the ski resort was the definition of the word awkward. Sehun, who had spent the last few days slightly regretting his agreement to let Junmyeon front the bill (and then reversing any hesitation after checking his bank balance), was expecting Junmyeon to proposition him. And he couldn’t say no. Or at least he thought he couldn't. He had forgotten to ask Baekhyun exactly how it all worked. It had been enough being teased at every turn for letting Junmyeon pay for him- he didn’t want to dig his own grave by asking about the mechanics of the situation.

Meanwhile Junmyeon kept his hands on the wheel at the two and ten position, the heat unbearably cranked up, and the radio on a jazz station. Never once did he stop, even when Sehun complained he had to pee.

“I don’t want us to be late. Can you hold it?” Junmyeon had apologized but never turned off the main road.

By the time they arrived at the resort Sehun thought he his bladder was going to burst. As he ran into the lobby and found the nearest bathroom it hit him - Junmyeon must have some kink for that. Watersports or whatever Baekhyun had called it that time he got trashed and read off a list of fetishes that Sehun didn’t even know existed. That explained it. He probably would have stopped Sehun from running inside if he could, but Sehun had been too quick for him.

Feeling like he had a good idea of what was going on Sehun took his time returning to the lobby. When he returned he found Junmyeon seated in front of the roaring, two story fireplace. The others hadn’t yet arrived, a text from Kyungsoo explaining they were late because “of Baekhyun, which should surprise no one.”

“Here is your key.” Junmyeon held out the keycard. When Sehun didn’t take it right away he jutted his hand forward a couple of times to emphasize the offer.

Sehun didn’t take the key because he was too busy fiddling with his overabundance of luggage. “Can’t you open the door, I need to get my things.” So maybe he didn’t need four outfits and three pairs of shoes or that signed edition of Miranda Kerr’s Beauty Bible (but she might get lonely if he left her all weekend, he reminded himself).

“But we are on different floors.” Junmyeon had his own keycard in hand.

“What?” Sehun wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. There was no way they were on different floors, that didn’t make any sense.

“You are on the third, I am on the fourth,” Junmyeon replied. “I guess, if you need help with your luggage I can get the door.”

Different floors? As in different rooms? Sehun wasn’t sure where in the sugar daddy codebook this rule could be found. He took the offered keycard and muttered that he could get it himself.

The second thing he did after entering his room, right after kicking off his shoes, was face plant into the bed. He must have ruined it all by running to the restroom when they got there. He kicked his legs in frustration. At least he had two nights and one day to make up for it.

 

 

“So did you guys make any detours on the way here?” Baekhyun winked and nudged Sehun in the side.

“No.” Sehun readjusted his goggles. “But I think he,” Sehun checked where Junmyeon was. He was far enough away, pointing out the ideal path down the slope to Chanyeol. “He likes that piss kink or whatever it is called.”

“Nooooooo.” Baekhyun’s jaw dropped as looked over at Junmyeon. “Never would have guessed.”

“I think I ruined it though. I had to go so bad I never even thought of it. When I came out of the restroom he had booked us separate rooms.”

“You’ll have to make it up to him tonight.” Baekhyun clucked his tongue.

“Sehun!” Junmyeon waved at him. “Do you want to try first?”

“A kinky bastard and a gentleman,” Baekhyun muttered.

Sehun ignored him in favor of taking Junmyeon’s suggestion.

A half an hour later, while they rode the lift back to the top of the slope, Baekhyun reported, “He can’t stop looking at you”.

Sehun felt his face grow warm.

 

Sehun sat with a menu in his lap, carefully debating his choices. They were dining at the most formal of the three restaurants at the ski resort, an idea suggested by Kyungsoo. As much as Kyungsoo fought with Baekhyun and Chanyeol (and on more than one occasion Sehun) the group usually went with his suggestion - at least where dining was concerned. He was the foodie of the group, he took his meals very seriously.

Sehun traced his index finger down the menu. Steak, ribs, seafood, or a combination? Sehun tried not to focus on the prices. He would have to use what pocket money he did bring, what was left of his monthly allowance from his parents.

“Do you know what you want?” Junmyeon leaned over, that blinding smile directed once again at Sehun.

Sehun shook his head. “Do you?”

“Grilled chicken breast and white rice. I am on a strict diet.” Junmyeon patted his stomach. “I need to stay in shape and as soon as I eat anything else it turns into fat.”

“Wow that is strict.” Sehun had never actually dieted, because if he looked hard enough he could find the health benefit of any food. Somewhere there was a study telling him eating potatoes would help his vitamin count, and that study was easily applied to French fries. Or at least he decided it worked that way. “Can’t you cheat just this once? You’re on a trip.”

Junmyeon shook his head firmly. “No, it is best to always stay on a path that you set for yourself. One detour and you can’t find the main road again.”

So he was fastidiously regimented. Sehun was the exact opposite. In fact, the more he found out about Junmyeon the more he realized how different they were. From little comments on the drive to the resort- Junmyeon mentioning how often he watched the news, why he liked snow, his favorite sports - Sehun felt their mutual interests and passions drifting further apart. He had to remind himself that this wasn’t about mutual interests, other than money. Isn’t that how this arrangement worked?

Sehun ordered ribeye, ignoring the hefty price tag in favor of the sumptuous dinner. While they ate Junmyeon and Baekhyun explained how they first got to talking, a rambunctious tale of Baekhyun mistaking Junmyeon’s bus pass as his own, ending in a chase segment worthy of an action movie. Or so Baekhyun described it. Junmyeon interjected here and there, a huge grin on his face as Baekhyun rambled on.

Sehun listened, but found his attention was drawn more to Junmyeon than to Baekhyun. He really had a nice smile.

At the end of the meal Junmyeon offered to pay for it. “A gift to my new friends!” he exclaimed. No one argued.

Sehun mentally tallied his meal onto the imaginary tab. It was almost time for bed - how would his repayment plan work?

 

 

A mumbled “I’m tired” was the last thing Sehun had expected to hear. Not when he had followed Junmyeon into the elevator like a faithful puppy dog - er, human who owed the price of a ski vacation. “I haven’t been skiing in awhile, I guess my body isn't used to it.” Junmyeon stretched his back out, a very audible crack sounding.

Sehun tried to think. What could he be hinting at? A massage maybe?

The elevator dinged and the doors opened on the third floor.

“Well, here is my stop. Have a good night Sehun.” Junmyeon waved.

Sehun wasn’t sure what to do. Should he follow? He took too much time debating if he should step off the elevator, the door closed in his face.

Back in his room he paced. He finally settled down when he convinced himself that Junmyeon would probably call him. Maybe he had to get ready or something.

When an hour had passed and still no call Sehun stomped down a flight of stairs and promptly knocked on the older man’s door. Junmyeon must like to play hard to get. If that was the case Sehun could take the lead, however Junmyeon wanted to play Sehun could play. He had agreed to this arrangement after all.

It took over two minutes for Junmyeon to open the door and when he did it was evident he had been sleeping.

“Sehun?” Junmyeon dragged his hand through his messy hair. “Is something wrong?”

He had clearly read the situation all wrong. Or was this part of Junmyeon’s act? Part of his strange fetishes? What was the appropriate response, the one that Junmyeon was waiting for? Sehun racked his brain.

“You shouldn’t be sleeping,” He tried to lower his voice, sound husky and manly and whatever it was Junmyeon probably wanted to hear.

“Why? Is there an emergency?” Junmyeon stuck his head out of the door and looked both ways down the hall. “I didn’t hear a fire alarm, is there a fire?!”

Sehun mentally snapped his fingers. So that was it. Firefighter, guy in uniform thing. “If there was a fire would you let me carry you out?”

“I would hope I could get out on my own. There isn’t one, right?” Junmyeon looked concerned.

Sehun cleared his throat. “Not in the building, but in my pan-”

“Phew, I was scared for a moment. My mom always said I could sleep through a disaster, I was worried I had.” Junmyeon tilted his head to the side and looked at Sehun. “So was there something you needed?”

Sehun couldn’t believe he had met someone like Junmyeon. Someone who had so perfected the act of teasing he had created an art form of it. So subtle, so good at pretending, so...strange.

When Sehun didn’t answer Junmyeon reached his hand out and touched Sehun’s arm. “Sehun, are you okay?”

“Do you have an aspirin?” Sehun went for the first thing that popped into his head because damn if he couldn’t think of what to say. Not when he was facing a master manipulator like Junmyeon, someone who had weird hang-ups and knew how to play them.

“Sure, come in.” Junmyeon held the door open.

Sehun walked into the room, stopping short when he realized how messy it was. It looked like whatever luggage Junmyeon had brought exploded through the place. How could someone make such a huge mess in less than a day?

“Sorry, a bit messy,” Junmyeon apologized as he went to his black suitcase and rummaged around. “You look a little pale, you might need some vitamin D too. And maybe C, since we are at a resort, you never know what germs are floating around.” He pulled out three bottles.

Sehun gawked at the medicine.

“Oh, silly me. I didn’t even ask if you had already taken your vitamins for today.”

Sehun had never taken vitamins, not unless his mom made him. He dumbly answered, “No, not today.”

“Great, here you go!” Junmyeon handed over the pill bottles. “I will get you some water.”

Sehun popped the pills in his mouth, taking the bottled water that Junmyeon returned with. He swallowed and then stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, waiting for Junmyeon to do something.

“Are you having a hard time sleeping?” Junmyeon asked when Sehun didn’t move for a couple of minutes.

“Yes.” Sehun edged towards the bed. Was he supposed to be direct again?

“You know what always helps me, recapping my day. Sit.” Junmyeon patted the mattress. “And tell me how your day went? I know I was there for a lot of it but I am curious to hear it from you.”

Sehun sat on the bed, a good few feet in between where Junmyeon sat. He started rambling off what he had done that day, not knowing when to stop or what Junmyeon wanted to hear. Was this some sort of domestic kink?

As Sehun continued rambling Junmyeon reclined on the bed. Sehun tried not to look, focusing on the floor as he explained how annoyed he was at Chanyeol for throwing that snowball at him and why would Kyungsoo want to do something as stupid as build a snowman. When he heard a low snore he looked over. Junmyeon had fallen asleep.

Sehun crept from the room, never having felt so confused in his life.

 

 

Sehun had debated long and hard that morning - for about ninety seconds while he dragged his hand through his hair and pulled on his jogging pants. It was time to go ask the master how this arrangement worked.

He stalked to Baekhyun’s room, delighting in the knowledge that he would most likely wake the other man up.

He banged on the door as loud as he could without waking up the entire floor. When Kyungsoo was the one who answered the door, Sehun paused.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was trying to sleep,” Kyungsoo grumbled. He let the door hang open as he shuffled back into the room. Sehun followed, slightly less confused when he saw that the sofa bed was playing host to Baekhyun while Kyungsoo climbed back under the mound of down blanket. They must be sharing a room. Nice that no one offered him the same courtesy.

Sehun plunked down on the sofa bed, throwing his weight into it.

Baekhyun awoke with a string of curse words, scared out of his mind until he realized what had just torn him from his slumber.

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun tossed a pillow at Sehun’s face. “Shouldn’t you be busy with Junmyeon?”

“That is why I am here.” Sehun sighed and picked at the half on - half off the bed duvet.

“Don’t tell me you don't know how it works?” Baekhyun groaned, grabbing his other pillow and placing it over his face.

“Of course I know!” Sehun scoffed. He wasn’t there for that, he knew perfectly well how people um , well - He knew okay. “It’s just, he went to his room last night and didn’t invite me and after I showed up he gave me some vitamins and fell asleep as I told him about my day.” Sehun rattled off. Saying it out loud made the situation even more pathetic. “Either he is a master at playing hard to get or I am doing something wrong.”

“I have a book about the history of prostitution if you want to borrow it.” Kyungsoo offered from somewhere under his blanket sanctuary.

“I am not a-!” Sehun should have known better than to ramble on about his difficulties with Kyungsoo in the room.

“He was probably just tired. Like I am. Get out.” Baekhyun kicked at Sehun, landing a wayward smack to the younger man’s torso.

“How can you kick the youngest?” Sehun whined as he got out of bed, clutching his side dramatically. “Plus this was all your idea, can’t you at least help me out.”

Baekhyun didn’t respond, even after Sehun stood there for close to a minute. With an angry huff he barged out of the room and back to his own. He was no closer to figuring out what, if anything, he was doing wrong and it annoyed him to no end.

 

 

In the ensuing twenty four hours Sehun never figured out the err of his ways - or if Junmyeon was playing some high level mind game with him. Some sick and twisted, well-honed method that drove a person into desperation and longing and - not that Sehun was feeling any of that. No, not at all. Okay, so he had checked out Junmyeon’s ass a couple of times. It was nice. Very firm looking.

Junmyeon left early Sunday morning to make it back for a meeting. Sehun and the others milled about until the early afternoon, arriving back on campus after nightfall (thanks to several unnecessary stops along the way).

Sehun was in a sour mood the entire way back, which did not go unnoticed by his friends. They teased him about it but didn’t offer up the slightest help to solve his problem. By the time he reached his dorm room he had resolved to become a hermit.

Then Chanyeol explained what a hermit was and he decided instead that he wished that life on his friends. The bastards.

 

 

_Are you free on Thursday night?_

Sehun stared at the text message. It was from Junmyeon.

So maybe now he could pay for his trip, get it out of the way. Maybe Baekhyun had been right, the guy had just been tired. It was an invitation to settle up his tab, just like they had agreed on.

 _Yes_ , he texted back.

Less than a minute later his phone buzzed.

_Do you want to do something with me? It might be intense so I understand if you say no_

So this is it, Sehun thought. Go time.

 

 

 

On Thursday evening, at seven thirty, Sehun found out that _go time_ took place in a lecture hall, complete with…a three hour presentation by some boring guy wearing khakis and a button down. He had been super confused why Junmyeon wanted to meet him on campus but decided it must be something he liked, something he was into. A public sex kink. How right but wrong he was. While Junmyeon did like it, the evening was nothing like Sehun had imagined it would be.

“Thanks for coming, I thought you might like this.” Junmyeon hooked his arm through Sehun’s and guided him towards the front of the lecture hall. There were people already seated in the auditorium, programs in hand. 

Sehun tensed and focused on where Junmyeon held onto him. He was so focused he couldn’t complain when Junmyeon chose seats that were front and center. Sehun didn’t do front and center. He did back row and sleeping.

“If you haven't read his books yet you should. He really has some fascinating views on investment management and return on asset calculations.” Junmyeon smiled. “His lectures usually have a wait list, but I pulled some strings to get us both in.”

Strings. Pulled. Return on what?

Sehun nodded, completely lost. His confusion grew tenfold as the speaker started, talking about numbers and funds and something and something else and Sehun nearly nodded off. When Junmyeon stood up and clapped enthusiastically it jolted Sehun back to the real world. Thank god, it was over.

“If we hurry we can get close to the beginning of the line for autographs.” Junmyeon grabbed a hold of Sehun’s arm and yanked him towards stage left, where a table had been set up.

So it wasn’t over. Great.

Thirty minutes later Sehun was the one leading Junmyeon from the lecture hall, afraid that the man was about to hyperventilate from excitement. When Junmyeon reached the book signing table he slammed his book down and started gushing about how much he admired the author and how great he was and how inspiring and- a bunch of other stuff Sehun wasn’t really listening to.

When the author handed back the signed book Junmyeon clutched it to his chest, unmoving until Sehun guided him away.

“You really like him, huh?” Sehun couldn’t see the appeal but Junmyeon apparently did.

“He is a financial genius!” Junmyeon was still hugging the book, letting Sehun guide him towards the exit. “Did you like it?”

“Yes. It was…aaaamaaazing.” Sehun tried to sound enthusiastic.

“Hey, do you want to grab dinner? My treat.” Junmyeon finally showed the capacity to walk on his own, letting his vice grip on the book loosen.

Sehun hadn’t eaten out all week, his meals had consisted of ramyun and more ramyun and once he had a few fries Chanyeol threw at him. But wouldn’t it be wrong to take advantage of Junmyeon once again? “Sure, that would be wonderful!”

“Great, I know just the place.” Junmyeon led the way, Sehun trailing after him.

 

 

Just the place turned out to be an expensive Italian restaurant. Sehun’s jaw dropped at the prices on the menu. In a moment of uncertainty he let Junmyeon order for the both of them, finishing the order off with a perfectly pronounced request for some sort of wine that Sehun had never heard of.

“It is full bodied, I hope that is acceptable.”

“Yes, my favorite.” Sehun’s knowledge of wine began and ended with Boone’s Farm but Junmyeon didn’t need to know that.

“So how has your week been?” Junmyeon asked.

Sehun wasn’t used to this question – certainly not two times in the span of one week. Well, at least someone cares about my daily struggles, he decided. He rambled off what had happened when Chanyeol tried to microwave a can of tomato soup, how he had been sure that his grade in English was on point but his parents disagreed, why he was so upset his favorite show was over for the season, and finished with a lengthy dissertation on how poorly thought out the dorm locations were because who puts dorms near the music hall. It was a ramble of rambles and Junmyeon listened to it intently. He dropped comments here and there, asked questions if he didn’t understand, but ultimately did very little talking. When Sehun was done Junmyeon thanked him.

“For what?” Sehun raised an eyebrow.

“Telling me about your week. I am thankful you think that highly of me to share your daily wins and losses.” Junmyeon looked so honest, so understanding and caring as he said it. Sehun swallowed.

“Do you um...“ He was intent on changing the subject, to something that wasn’t so full of Junmyeon looking on with fondness in his eyes.

“Can I consider this a date?” Junmyeon blurted the question out then immediately apologized. “Sorry, I am not the best at these things. I understand that-”

“Yes, you can consider this a date,” Sehun answered, unable to look away as a slight blush crept up Junmyeon's cheeks.

“Good, I-I’m glad,” Junmyeon stuttered.

Sehun was grateful when the waiter appeared, bringing out their food. It cut the tension nicely, letting them fall back into somewhat easy conversation. It helped that Junmyeon ordered his usual, a chicken breast – which opened up some room for Sehun to playfully tease him.

After dinner Junmyeon insisted on walking Sehun back towards the dorms, even if it was out of his way since he lived off campus. When they stopped in front of the hall where Sehun lived, Junmyeon planted a hasty peck on the younger man’s cheek.

“Thanks, I will call you.”

Sehun rubbed his cheek as he watched Junmyeon walk away, his mind a swirl of financial terms, expensive wine, and one cute guy who had just taken his metaphorical breath away.

 

 

The next day Sehun came to the conclusion that Junmyeon was most definitely the smoothest guy he had ever met. Dragging him along, knowing their arrangement, but pretending like it was nothing but an innocent and pure attraction. Sehun had to hand it to him, he was a pro at what he set out to do.

Sehun couldn’t even focus the next day, his mind so filled with Junmyeon and his interest on savings accounts and Italian food and bodied something wine. Junmyeon was playing him, making him want him. It was a devious, far too effective plan. Sehun’s mind was made up the second Junmyeon sent him the text.

_Want to come over tonight and play? I have something I need to show you, though I warn you it might be rough._

He needed this to be it, the final time they met. The entire situation was causing him to be so high strung, he hadn’t even checked Miranda’s Instagram account that morning he was so out of it. He couldn’t keep doing this sugar daddy thing. He needed to settle the bill once and for all and for once Junmyeon seemed ready to accept payment.

 

 

Sehun gulped. So this was it, finally a time to pay his tab. Junmyeon little game was exposed and he was going to dive headfirst into what they should have probably been doing a week ago.

He dressed carefully, wanting to look his best. If he was finally going to get to see the end of this game he intended to do his own deal of teasing as they neared the finish line.

Junmyeon texted him his address and Sehun grabbed a few dollars for taxi fare.

“Big date with your sugar daddy?” Chanyeol looked up from his handheld game console long enough to notice Sehun was leaving.

“Yep, time for me to pay up,” Sehun sing-songed.

“You seem pretty happy about it?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you like him?”

Sehun waved his hands in front of him, adamantly denying it. He didn’t like Junmyeon, not beyond the standard affection for someone who bought him things.

“I am just happy to get this over with - about time he caved and stopped playing with me.”

“Sounds dirty.” Chanyeol winked.

“I expect it will be,” Sehun called over his shoulder, ready to meet his fate.

 

 

 

“I probably should have asked what size you prefer,” was the first thing Junmyeon said to him after a cursory hello.

Sehun widened his eyes. Size? Oh, this was certainly shaping up to be-

“Because I really can’t stand Mega Bloks even if they did come out with a Star Wars set.” Junmyeon sighed sadly. “My hands weren’t meant for such big clumsy things.”

“Wait what?” Sehun trailed after the man, through the living room and down a hall. Junmyeon hadn’t even bothered showing him around the place, he just beckoned for him to follow. Sehun noticed the expensive looking furnishings, the abundant space that was filled with Junmyeon’s signature messiness, but it was only a passing glance as he trailed after the older man.

Junmyeon opened a door. He reached in and flicked a light switch. Sehun was rendered speechless by what he saw within.

“I meant it when I said it was rough. I am sure you probably already noticed but I don’t own the Imperial Assault Carrier 75106 Building Kit which kind of puts everything off kilter. I am working on it though.” Junmyeon entered the room, flipping on a few power cords as he moved. Small spotlights and moving parts came to life, the most impressive of which was a floor to ceiling backdrop of space – the stars twinkling.

“You...legos?” Sehun managed to get two words out.

“Hm. Yeah, I thought we could play. I just ordered some vintage ones.” Junmyeon fished for something under one of the tables that supported the epically detailed scenes. He retrieved a box of Legos. Holding it up, he smiled. “I will even let you look at the directions first.”

Sehun’s mouth felt dry. How could this man, this man who was the picture of an upstanding do-gooder that probably had never cheated on a test, said a bad word, or stolen candy from a baby (okay, it was just that one time and in all fairness the baby bit Sehun first). How could he be so sadistic, so manipulative, _so good at this_?

As Sehun looked over the directions he came to the conclusion that if this was a game, he was going to win. He would crack through Junmyeon’s staid and controlled demeanor and best him at this mindfuck to end all mindfucks.

They put the Lego set together in near silence, Junmyeon showing intense amounts of focus as he put the little pieces together. Sehun was afraid to interrupt him, instead spending the time brooding over how he would come out the champion.

“It looks so good! Our first ship!” Junmyeon beamed at the creation once it was done. “I hope this wasn’t too boring for you?”

“No, not at all.” Sehun offered him a reassuring smile.

“Great, because you are so much fun to play with.”

Sehun knew it was part of the game. It was all part of the game. When he said goodbye shortly after Junmyeon placed the ship carefully on one of the tables in the - well, whatever he called that room – Sehun tried to make his first move.

When Junmyeon led him to the door, Sehun attempted to turn their goodbye into a sultry kiss. A sultry kiss that never was, his face colliding with the door as Junmyeon opened it. Sehun rubbed his forehead, too embarrassed to try anything again. Junmyeon wanted to put ice on the red mark that marred Sehun’s forehead, but Sehun refused.

It would be another upper hand in this game. And Sehun wasn’t going to give Junmyeon the upper hand, not anymore.

 

 

 

“So you are saying he is some kind of mastermind of flirtation, a sugar daddy who wants to drive you insane by never asking for payment, waiting for you to crack?” Chanyeol was sprawled out on his bed, throwing a foam basketball into the air and catching it. “And you plan on one upping him so he can’t resist?”

“Yes.” Sehun answered firmly.

“And you came to this conclusion because he pays for everything, doesn’t ask for much, and uses apparent innuendos when referring to Star Wars Legos.”

“Yes.” Sehun nodded.

“Did it ever occur to you that perhaps he isn’t playing a game and just doesn’t want you like that?”

“No.” Sehun shook his head. There was no way that was a possibility. Had Chanyeol ever really looked at him? Could someone not want him?

“Well good luck with that. Hey, if he has any extra money he wants to throw around I need a new watch.”

Sehun ignored the comment. He tented his fingers and sat on the edge of the bed, brooding. He needed to come up with a full proof method to beat Junmyeon at this sick and twisted cat and mouse game.

He needed to back Junmyeon into a corner, a corner in which he would not be able to escape.

 

Baekhyun said it was childish and not at all sexy. Kyungsoo fully approved of the idea, finding it “romantic in a retro, before we knew smoking was bad” way. Sehun ignored both of them in favor of the confidence he possessed in his master plan.

There was nothing too expensive at an amusement park, plus the Ferris wheel was the perfect place to trap someone. If Junmyeon was a kinky bastard – which Sehun knew he was – he would probably get turned on just thinking of the ride. A perfect way to get him in the mood then lure him in, make him want so much he could no longer tease and play hard to get.

“I haven’t been to an amusement park in forever!” Junmyeon’s face lit up at the idea.

“I thought you might like it.” Sehun was trying to hide his smirk. This was it, he was about to win.

Their date was set for Saturday evening. Sehun even had the genius idea that they should meet at the park, that way there would be no unexpected complications along the way.

He dressed in his tightest jeans. There was no way Junmyeon could resist him when he looked like this. He left the dorms early, wanting to be the first to arrive. He didn't want Junmyeon to have any control over the date – that was too risky.

 

 

 

Junmyeon was relatively tame while they wandered around the amusement park. He refrained from dropping the innuendos that drove Sehun mad. He offered to pay for cotton candy and silly animal ears but Sehun refused, purchasing them instead.

When Sehun suggested they ride the Ferris wheel Junmyeon readily agreed.

Sehun let Junmyeon get into the enclosed car first, basking in the knowledge he had the master manipulator right where he wanted him. As soon as they were at the top of the ride he would make his move and Junmyeon would fall to his knees – literally.

The car jerked once then twice before the wheel began to move. They sat opposite each other. Sehun attempted not to stare at Junmyeon, not to gloat. Junmyeon was focused on looking out the window.

“This is fun.” Junmyeon and that stupid megawatt handsome smile and stupid agreeableness and stupid, “Oh, we are almost at the top!”

It was do or die. Sehun leaned forward as they inched towards the top of the ride. He placed his left hand on Junmyeon’s knee, a light touch, a gentle introduction. Junmyeon looked down at Sehun’s hand, mocking surprise. He was good, too good, Sehun thought.

“Junmyeon, I know we have some things to work out.” Sehun traced a finger up the older man’s thigh. “And I want to work them out right no-“

A loud explosion made Sehun jerk back and scream. It sounded like a cannon had gone off a few feet from the ride.

“It’s okay! It’s okay!” Junmyeon’s hands were on his legs. “Look, fireworks!”

Sehun opened his right eye a sliver, his body still contorted in his sudden panic. Fireworks. Reds and blues and whites and greens exploded over the amusement park.

“Sorry, I thought it might be romantic, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Junmyeon patted Sehun’s knee. “I suck at things like this and I um, well saw it on a drama and was waiting to ask you to go on this ride but you beat me to it and really I am so sorry.” He sounded flustered as he rattled off his explanation.

Sehun opened his eyes and stared at his defeat, each shower of brightly colored ember a hole in his perfect plan.

“It is nice.” He mumbled, wondering how big his tab was now.

 

 

“How did it go?” Chanyeol asked as Sehun dragged himself into their dorm and threw himself face down on his bed.

“I hate himph,” Sehun answered, his words muffled by his cheap 400 count comforter. Chanyeol’s raucous laughter made it all worse.

Sehun fell asleep face down, not bothering to move. His life was a mess. Everything was a mess.

Everything was even messier the next morning, when he woke up from a vivid dream. A dream that included Junmyeon bending him over a desk, fucking him senseless as he begged for more, fireworks exploding all around them. God damnit it, he was going insane.

 

 

“I am pretty sure you have lost it,” Baekhyun announced firmly.

Sehun had barely slept in the last three days, too afraid of what his dreams would bring.

“I mean, do you even know that you are wearing mismatched shoes and some kind of sock on your head?” Baekhyun waved his hand in front of Sehun’s face, pouting when he didn’t get a response. Baekhyun sighed, turning his body towards where Chanyeol sat with a huge mug of hot chocolate. “Doesn’t he have like a million pairs of shoes? Is he on drugs? Did you let our baby do drugs?”

“He isn’t sleeping at night,” Chanyeol answered matter-of-factly. “Too hung up on his sugar da-”

“DON’T TALK ABOUT HIM.” Sehun put his hands on his ears and planted his head on the table. He wasn’t insane. No, not at all. Just tense. He just really needed to pay that god damn tab sooner rather than later.

“Hi guys!” So cheery, so full of cheer, so cheerific - so ….Sehun snapped his head up and pushed his ratty grey beanie off his forehead.

“Junmyeon.” Sehun knew he sounded bad, his voice had cracked.

Junmyeon pursed his lips. “Sehun, is everything okay?”

They hadn’t talked since the night at the amusement park, not face to face any way. Junmyeon had been busy with his teaching assistant duties and Sehun had an early midterm. Junmyeon had sent text messages that Sehun half assed replied to, afraid if he didn’t he would have to come face to face with the master manipulator before he figured out a new plan to pay his tab.

“Yes, great! I am GREAT!” Sehun stuck his arms out and waved a pair of overly enthusiastic thumbs ups.

Junmyeon wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure?”

“He seems lovesick, been pining over you for the last few days.” Baekhyun smiled wickedly. Sehun delivered a swift kick to his shin from under the table, causing the older man to stand up and yelp.

Sehun gritted his teeth. Stupid Baekhyun. When he looked back at Junmyeon he noticed a tinge of pink in the man’s cheeks. Was he blushing? Was Satan blushing?!

“Sorry I was so busy. Can I make it up to you?” Junmyeon blinked innocently, his cheeks still flushed.

No, no, no Sehun repeated internally. He couldn’t let Junmyeon have the upper hand. Not again. “Can you come over tonight?”

Chanyeol very visibly shot Sehun a look, the not-in-our-room look. Sehun ignored him. “Like to hang out?” There was no way that Junmyeon could control the situation if he visited Sehun’s room. It was foolproof, he couldn't believe he hadn’t thought of it before.

“Sure. I have a meeting with my law professor until eight but I can come over after.” Junmyeon was still blushing and it was causing Sehun physical pain.

“Great. See you then.”

“It’s a d-date,” Junmyeon stuttered, walking away with a huge smile on his face.

“You better not be planning on shagging your sugar daddy in our room.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at his roommate.

“Just make sure you aren’t around after eight.” Sehun stood up, feeling more alive than he had in days. He had some work to do to prepare for the momentous event- the moment he would settle his tab.

“Really?! Seriously?!” Chanyeol called after Sehun. His roommate ignored him.

 

 

Sehun cleaned up his room as best he could, stuffing at least half of his mountain of clothes back into the closet and disposing of the takeout boxes that littered the dorm room floor. He carefully made his bed, smiling the entire time as he imagined how it was a stupid effort given what would occur in a few hours.

He even made sure he was prepared in case Junmyeon wasn’t (which he highly doubted, knowing the level the man operated on). The supplies were shoved into his sock drawer, ready to be pulled out in a moment of ~~passion~~ payment.

The hour hand passed six as Sehun slumped onto his bed, feeling a wave of relief overcome him. It would finally be over. Even Chanyeol was cooperating - having left around four after grumbling about having to stay away.

Soon it would be done, he wouldn’t owe Junmyeon a thing. He got a lot out of the relationship. A ski trip, a few nice dinners, a private fireworks show, and a….suddenly he felt a bit empty. A bit confused. A bit regretful. So would this be it? Did it matter if he never heard about Junmyeon newest Lego acquisition? It felt like it mattered. How strange.

After a good deal of mental speculation he decided no, it could go on. This was just a step in the right direction. The relationship would be more cut and dry now. Payment for goods received. Yes, he was making it right. That was it. Stopping Junmyeon’s sick mind games, getting the relationship set up on the normal sugar daddy rules - whatever those were.

It was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Sehun felt a poke, and then another. An annoying jab to his side. He was so cozy, so warm, he didn’t want to move. He was so-

“Sehun, wake up.”

Sehun bolted upright and snapped his eyes open. It was Junmyeon. Why was Junmyeon there? Reality came crashing down on him as he remembered their date - and the hazy memory of falling asleep after cleaning.

“Sehun, we need to talk.” Junmyeon was perched on the edge of the bed, a sour look on his face.

“Talk?” Sehun was still half asleep, dazed and confused and not at all ready to process how badly he had messed up his perfect plan by napping. He dragged his hand through his hair. What was going on?

“Sehun, I know you said you were broke but I didn’t realize it was this bad.” Junmyeon was holding a piece of paper. When Sehun realized it was his credit card statement he reached for it.

“Your leverage ratio must be horrible.” Junmyeon held the paper back. “I am worried about you.”

“I-I-” Sehun panicked and reached for the statement again.

“I paid it off for you while you slept, but please know that I fully expect you to set up an appointment with a financial advisor as soon as you can.”

Sehun paled. “You paid it off? ALL OF IT?!”

Junmyeon nodded. “I couldn’t bear thinking of your credit score if I didn’t. “

Sehun knew it. This was the moment he finally lost his mind. The moment his world came crashing down, the moment he descended into a bout of insanity so intense and melodramatic it would rival anything Lord Byron had claimed.

He had fallen asleep and woken up in a nightmare. His credit card bill was paid off. The sick, twisted man in front of him had won again. It was too much.

Sehun shucked his t-shirt off with jerky motions. He had one hand on his pants when Junmyeon jumped back. “Woah, woah!” Junmyeon threw his hands over his eyes. “I can go out in the hall if you need to change.”

Change. Change? Sehun cackled. So he was pretending to be shy, the twisted monster. Sehun kept his pants on but got off the bed. He backed Junmyeon towards the wall, an easy task when the man was playing bashful with his hand over his eyes. Each step forward had Junmyeon stumbling back in mock shyness.

When Junmyeon’s back hit the door Sehun slammed his hand next to the older man’s head, caging him in. Or that was how it was supposed to work.

Instead he put his hand through the cheap dorm room door, letting out a high pitched scream as his arm was scraped by the splintered wood. His arm had gone clean through the barrier, he could feel the cold air from the hallway sting against the scrapes on his arm.

“It huurrrts,” Sehun whined.

“Oh my god! Stay still.” Junmyeon stepped away from the door and put his hands on Sehun’s arm. With a yank he pulled Sehun’s hand free of the door. Sehun staggered back and rubbed his wrist. A trickle of blood dripped onto the carpeting courtesy of a deep scrape on his hand. His wrist was throbbing in pain.

“We need to get you to the doctors.” Junmyeon was already reaching for Sehun’s t-shirt. “You really need to give yourself time to wake up before you try to move around, otherwise accidents like this can happen.”

Sehun was too frustrated and his hand and wrist ached too much for him to argue. He followed Junmyeon to a small clinic near campus, ending his night with a prescription for painkillers, a wrist brace, and a peck on the cheek from Junmyeon. He hated his life.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo had told him it was illegal ~~yet again~~. Baekhyun had asked if he needed help. Chanyeol had been too busy laughing to say anything.

Sehun jimmied the bobby pin in the lock, his injured wrist making it harder to maneuver the small metal piece the way the YouTube video had shown him. When he heard a click Sehun decided his friends were all wrong. It was genius. Foolproof - _actually foolproof_ \- this time.

He pushed the door open. Darkness. Good, he didn’t think Junmyeon would be home. Earlier that day he had asked him what he was doing that night via text. Junmyeon had said he had a meeting until later, probably some droll future grad student stuff. Whatever it was the timing couldn’t be better.

Junmyeon’s late meeting gave Sehun time to get ready and wait before he got home, and this time Sehun wasn’t going to fall asleep - five cups of coffee had insured as much. This time there wouldn't be any wayward credit card bills laying around or roommates to kick out or doors to accidentally punch through.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket. Using the flashlight app he carefully made his way towards Junmyeon’s bedroom, a smirk on his face. In a matter of hours it would all be over.

 

 

Sehun heard the front door of the apartment open a little after nine. At the noise he shut off his cell phone and gently set it on the floor next to the bed. He carefully stretched out, folding his arms behind his head as he assumed the position he had decided on while playing around in front of the mirror.

He could hear someone getting closer. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. He counted down in his head, holding his breath in excitement as the footsteps grew closer.

When the bedroom door opened he put on his best come hither expression. Then all hell broke loose.

The bedroom light was flicked on, a high pitched shriek sounded, and Sehun was momentarily frozen. It was like the world slowed down.

“Sehun?” Junmyeon stood in the doorway, mouth wide open. A small woman stood behind him, screaming her head off.

Time sped up and Sehun moved. He scrambled for his discarded clothing, a blanket – anything to cover his nude body. Junmyeon seemed to snap out of his surprise, slamming the door shut and retreating with the screaming woman.

Sehun was mortified. Who in the hell was that? As he dressed faster than he had ever dressed in his life he could hear raised voices from outside.

“Junmyeon, who was that?!”

“Mom, mom. I um. Mom, please calm down.”

“Mom, don’t cry. Mom, I can explain.”

“How do you explain a naked man in your bed?!”

“Mom he, we-“

“Are you at least using protection? Oh god, I can’t believe I am asking that. When did you start dating again? You are dating him, right?”

Sehun would have made an exit out of the nearest window if Junmyeon’s apartment wasn’t on the eighth floor. He had to settle for sitting on the floor and hugging his knees, terrified of the fact he had just exposed himself to Junmyeon’s mother. Junmyeon was supposed to be in some meeting, not barge in with his mother. Who had their mother visit them anyway? Sehun was convinced he had the worst luck known to man.

Ten minutes passed before a knock sounded on the bedroom door. Sehun jerked his head up but stayed silent.

“Sehun.” It was Junmyeon. “She is gone. Um – Can I come in? Are you decent?”

Decent? Was he decent? No he wasn’t decent, he had just given his sugar daddy’s mom an eyeful of his junk.

“I am coming in, so...” The door opened slowly, like Junmyeon was afraid Sehun was still sprawled out naked on the bed. When he spotted Sehun fully clothed and sitting on the floor he let out an audible sigh of relief.

Sehun couldn’t look at him. How had his horrible life gotten even worse? Was this part of Junmyeon’s plan – his sick manipulation? At the thought that he had been bested yet again Sehun did something he hated doing. He let moisture accumulate in his eyes. Salty, strange beads of moisture that were awful and unwelcome and totally not something he ever let happen ran down his cheeks.

“Are you crying?” Junmyeon was close, but Sehun didn’t dare look up at him. Instead he did the mature thing. He yelled while staring at the plush cream carpeting.

“You win! I admit it! You win! Are you happy? You sick fuck.” Sehun gritted his teeth through the strange feeling of moisture on his face.

“Win? Sehun, look at me.” Junmyeon was very close, Sehun could see him out of the corner of his eye crouched down next to him.

“No.” Sehun was going to be mature about this. Junmyeon might have won but he still had self-respect left.

“Come on, just look at me,” Junmyeon prompted again.

“No, I don’t want to.” Sehun jutted out his bottom lip.

“Please.” Junmyeon scooted across the carpeting until he was facing Sehun. Or at least Sehun assumed as much given the legs that were suddenly in his field of vision.

“No! And no amount of money can make me!”

“Money?” Junmyeon sounded confused.

“You can’t buy my self-respect.” Sehun answered firmly even though he knew it was a lie. After all hadn’t he sold his self-respect when he entered into this whole sugar daddy business? Gahhh, why was it all so confusing. All he had wanted was a bottomless wallet starting with a free ski trip. Was that so much for a college student to ask for? Why was life so unfair?!

“Fine, you don’t have to look at me.” Junmyeon paused for a moment before continuing. “Sehun, I really like you and was so happy when you agreed to start dating me. You drive me crazy, I think about you all day every day. Oh wow I sound like a creep.” He laughed. “Sorry, that was – anyway, I didn’t know you um, wanted to take things to that level. I was surprised. And if I knew you were here I would never have let my mom walk in.”

“Who has their mom visit them anyway?” Sehun said through sniffles.

“I help out with her quilting circle, I had a new pattern on my desk I wanted to show her,” Junmyeon answered quietly.

So he quilted? Sehun considered the fact for a moment before shaking the thought. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about quilting. This was a serious, come to god moment. It was a time to give up, to surrender, and to let Junmyeon know he had won. “Whatever. Just know I give up, I can’t play this game anymore. You won.”

“What game?”

Junmyeon didn’t give up even now, Sehun had to hand it to him. He was a manipulative mastermind until the end. Fine, if he had to say it out loud he would. “You paid for my ski vacation, you bought me dinner, you bough-“

“Oh god, I never even realized. I am so stupid!” Junmyeon kicked his foot in frustration. “I always do this.”

So he played this game with other guys? Sehun felt a knot form in his chest. “What, do you keep track in a little black book or something?”

“How did you know my checkbook is black?” Junmyeon asked.

Sehun lifted his gaze, locking eyes with the most evil man he had ever met in his life. “Is this how you treat all of them?”

Junmyeon looked perplexed, his eyebrows knitted together. “Treat who? Sehun, I don’t know what I am missing but if this is about money I am sorry. I have a tendency to spend money on those I care about. Just ask my next door neighbor, I bought her a dishwasher when I saw how chapped her hands had become. I once purchased a set of sweaters for a small dog who always looked cold when he was out walking with his owner. Sehun, I have a habit of spending without asking and I hope to god that I didn’t ruin us because of it.”

It was Sehun’s turn to look confused. “But I thought we were…“ When he didn’t continue his thought Junmyeon spoke.

“I shouldn’t have paid your credit card bills without asking you first. Please forgive me. I have been terrible. I just love to give to nice people, I mean, I guess-” Junmyeon sighed. “I tend to spend without thinking, because it makes me happy.”

Sehun swallowed. _No, there was no way_. So this entire time Junmyeon hadn’t been buying him things as some sort of sugar daddy arrangement? He even bought a small dog sweaters _because it looked cold_? Was Sehun no better than a cold and shivering dog? His pout returned as he considered it.

“I really want us to keep going out but I will understand if you want to break things off.” Junmyeon looked dejected.

“So am I no better than a cold dog?” Sehun asked quietly.

Junmyeon waved his hands. “No! Not – aye, I am so bad at choosing my words. You are way more important than a cold dog. A thousand times more important.”

“A thousand?” Sehun‘s pout decreased slightly.

“A million.” Junmyeon smiled.

Sehun wiped his tears, feeling his own smile threatening to break. So it had all been some sort of misunderstanding, or so it seemed. Junmyeon wasn’t some sick and twisted sugar daddy who wanted to break Sehun. He was a guy who attended a quilting circle with his mom and bought tiny dogs sweaters.

Now that the truth was out the embarrassment returned full force. He had broken into Junmyeon’s apartment, flashed his mom, and then yelled at him while crying. Sehun felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

He had no idea what to say or do so he just sat and stared dumbly at Junmyeon, completely mortified at his behavior.

Junmyeon cleared his throat, seeming to feel the heavy awkwardness that had fallen between them. “So are we okay?”

Sehun nodded. If Junmyeon would still have him after this beyond awkward encounter he wouldn’t turn him down. Even if that meant a whole lot of more serious things than he wanted to think about at the moment – like how they were apparently dating, as in a relationship built on something other than money. He could deal with that later. For now he just wanted to see that megawatt smile, to know that everything would be okay.

Junmyeon flashed his million dollar smile. “Really? Oh, I am so glad. I like you, a lot.” He blushed.

Sehun felt a strange tingling in his chest at the sight. “I like you too.”

“Can I kiss you?” Junmyeon sounded so nervous.

Sehun didn’t answer, he decided that he had some things he needed to make up for. With a sudden movement that took Junmyeon completely by surprise he bridged the gap between them, crashing their lips together. Junmyeon made a squeak of surprise before easing into the kiss.

It was chaste at first, yet even a close mouthed kiss with Junmyeon excited Sehun. He let Junmyeon take the lead after that, allowing the older man to be the first to swipe his tongue along Sehun’s bottom lip. Sehun parted his lips at the invite and tilted his head to give Junmyeon easy access. The older man grew bold as he licked into the younger’s open mouth.

Sehun held back a moan. Damn Junmyeon knew how to use his tongue. The thought had Sehun growing warm.

Junmyeon broke their lip lock first, sucking in a deep breath as he rested his hand on Sehun’s knee. “Is this too much?”

Sehun wanted to laugh. Who asked that when they had walked in on the other naked, sprawled out on their bed like an open present. Instead he insisted it was fine. He wasn’t sure how far they would go but he felt ready.

When Junmyeon began licking stripes along Sehun’s neck and collarbone the question of how far they would go became a mental plea that they wouldn’t stop soon. Junmyeon’s tongue was magic, long and thick and wide and…

“Bed.” Sehun chanced, keening at the sensation of Junmyeon’s tongue on his skin.

Junmyeon didn’t argue, he moved. This new, bold and silent Junmyeon was sexier than Sehun could have imagined. He let himself be led to the bed, Junmyeon settling him down against the pillows as he climbed on top of him.

He smelled so good, Sehun settled in as he was enveloped in the scent of a cologne he couldn’t place. It wasn’t overpowering, subtle but heady. Junmyeon urged Sehun’s t-shirt up, pushing the fabric as he planted kisses lower and lower. Sehun vaguely remembered how he used to be ticklish but for some reason he no longer was. Not when every suck and nibble felt so damn good.

When Junmyeon reached Sehun’s waist he stopped and raised his head. Sehun swallowed hard at the sight of Junmyeon looking up at him, his hair disheveled and his lips slightly swollen.

“I don’t have lube or a condom but there is something else I could do, if you want.”

Sehun was about to admit that he had brought both when he felt Junmyeon’s hands snake around his thighs, one hand grabbing his ass and kneading it. Curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know Plan B.

“O-okay.” Sehun’s breath hitched as Junmyeon’s fingers squeezed. When he felt a finger close to his hole, a strange sensation through the fabric of his jeans, he gasped.

Sehun undid the button on his jeans. Junmyeon took over, pulling Sehun’s pants off his long legs as the younger man lifted his lower half off the bed enough to rid himself of the constrictive layer. He hadn’t worn underwear, a purposeful action since had left his house with the intention of undressing.

Junmyeon lowered his head, his skilled tongue sliding up Sehun’s length. When he reached the head he sucked in and Sehun thought he would come then and there. He hadn’t had sex in months and coupled with the careful administrations from Junmyeon his stamina was crumbling.

Junmyeon seemed to sense as much, slowing down as he replaced his mouth with his hand, caressing and teasing with his fingers. He ran his hand up Sehun’s length, then lower to fondle his balls. Sehun let his head tilt back into the pillows, sucking in his bottom lip as he gasped. Junmyeon continued to touch, to trace small circles on the inside of Sehun’s thighs as his hot breath tickled Sehun’s skin.

“Fuck, you are so big.” Junmyeon breathed against Sehun’s hip, trailing light kisses on the younger man’s pale skin. “Next time I want you to fuck me.”

Sehun’s dick twitched at the thought of burying himself in Junmyeon and fucking the smaller man to oblivion.

“Turn over,” Junmyeon ordered.

Sehun flipped over, not one to argue when his entire body was tense and wanting. He buried his face in the fluffy pillow, grasping the bedsheets with his good hand while letting his injured hand lay slack. He was dying of anticipation, uncertain of what exactly Junmyeon was planning. When he felt Junmyeon’s hands on his ass, spreading him open, he moaned.

“I love your ass.” Junmyeon’s voice was husky, dropping a register from his usual speech. It was hot, Sehun swallowing hard as he imagined sinful things spilling from Junmyeon’s lips.

Junmyeon’s lips, it turned out, were far better when they were not spouting words but sucking against Sehun’s hole. The first lick had Sehun twitching back, unaccustomed to the feeling. When Junmyeon’s tongue starting to lick against his rim he unconsciously pushed back.

Junmyeon darted his tongue out, pushing at Sehun’s rim. He lapped against it, saliva against skin making a distinct sound as Sehun pushed back.

The older man was holding him open, licking him open, and it felt amazing. When the wet, thick muscle entered him, slowly darting in and out, Sehun keened. It sounded so erotic, it felt so earth shattering. His neglected cock rubbed against the comforter on Junmyeon’s bed, the slight friction coupled with the sensation of Junmyeon’s tongue driving him mad.

When Junmyeon removed his tongue Sehun whined, but the loss was momentary. He felt a finger entering him, slowly pushed in through the saliva. Junmyeon wiggled his digit as he licked Sehun’s ass cheek, sucking so hard it would surely leave a mark.

Sehun pushed back harder, wanting it deeper inside him. He wasn’t disappointed when Junmyeon added another, pushing them back and forth at an ever increasing pace. When he added his tongue back into the mix, licking between his parted fingers, Sehun slumped forward, his body unable to do anything but tense and welcome the building heat. 

Junmyeon quickened the pace, then slowed. It was maddening how close Sehun felt, only to have the older man slow, teasing and working towards a build up again. Slow then fast then slow then fast. Sehun was a moaning mess, sobbing into the bedding as reveled in the sensations he had never before felt.

He had never come from this, never come from having his dick untouched. Yet he felt his orgasm nearing, the sensation tearing through him, his dick rubbing against the comforter as his ass was assaulted by Junmyeon’s skilled tongue and fingers.

When he heard Junmyeon gasp into him, shaking as he continued to dart his tongue in and out he realized the other man had come. That was all it took for Sehun for let his own release overtake him, his cock spurting as a strangled scream of pleasure escaped his lips. His semen spilled hot onto the bed as he jerked, Junmyeon darting his tongue into him through his orgasm. As Sehun twitched Junmyeon retreated, slowly pulling the wet and thick muscle out of him.

Sehun felt boneless, completely sated as he felt Junmyeon place soft kisses up his spine.

“Were you touching yourself?” He asked, curious how Junmyeon had managed his own orgasm while giving Sehun the best orgasm of his life.

“Hmmm.” Junmyeon placed the last kiss on Sehun’s neck.

“I don’t ever want to move.” Sehun shut his eyes.

“So you liked it?”

Sehun wanted to laugh. Liked it? He loved it. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“Thank you, for putting up with me.” Junmyeon whispered into Sehun’s ear. For a second he considered that maybe his first assumption had been right, that Junmyeon was some master of sex and lies and- “But please don’t come on my Star Wars comforter again. I forgot to change it before we started.”

Scratch that. Junmyeon was nothing like Sehun originally thought.

 

 

_Six Months Later_

 

“Annuities?” Baekhyun slapped at the book in Sehun’s hand. “Is that some sort of Greek lesson?”

Sehun peered over his book and clucked his tongue at his friend.

“You should see his book about bush funds.” Chanyeol chuckled, nearly spilling his coffee as his body shook in laughter. “Bush funds! Dirty stuff.” He winked.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Hedge funds, you buffoon. And you guys should support him, he is finally figuring out how not to spend more money than the GDP on a weekly basis.”

Sehun flashed Kyungsoo an appreciative smile. At least someone got it. Well someone else, besides-

“Ready?” Junmyeon, clad in a navy blue sweater vest, black backpack over his shoulder, cut a dashing sight.

“Yep.” Sehun couldn’t get up fast enough.

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked.

“Financial seminar,” Sehun answered proudly.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late if we want a good seat.” Junmyeon held his hand out.

Sehun took a hold of the older man’s hand, loving the feeling of the familiar weight in his own hand. It was right, it was perfect.

They were almost out the door when Junmyeon paused and looked towards a corner booth. Sehun followed his gaze, narrowing his eyes as he took in the sight of two men seated together.

“See them,” Junmyeon whispered.

“Yeah.” Sehun thought they looked rather unremarkable, a couple of students in a college town. They were well dressed but that wasn’t unusual given the demographic of their university.

“That guy, the one sitting closest to the counter, I have a class with him. He is only going out with the other one for money. Like he calls him his sugar daddy in the middle of class, brags about how they only go out like that - money and sex, no feelings. Isn’t that sick?” Junmyeon shook his head.

Sehun’s mouth suddenly felt really dry. “Ha, yeah, who would – I, that is CRAZY.”

“I know. To think that people operate like that.” Junmyeon sighed.

“Pffft, people.” Sehun tried to look deeply offended.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t gossip. Let’s go.” Junmyeon squeezed Sehun’s hand and started towards the door.

Sehun might have felt guilty about how he had originally thought of his relationship with Junmyeon, perhaps even going so far as to beat Baekhyun with a pillow for even suggesting the idea. He may have spent a little too much on Star Wars Legos for Junmyeon as a silent make up present until Junmyeon scolded him for spending unwisely.

He may have done all of those things but in the end he realized that he genuinely liked Junmyeon and the feelings were mutual. Even if it had all started with a ski trip and a very big misconception it continued with mutual respect. In some ways Sehun almost felt like he was maturing through his relationship.

Almost.

He still pouted when Junmyeon bought tiny dogs sweaters.


End file.
